I Hate Everything About You
by Ros3bud009
Summary: Trees and a cresant moon make for some confusing thoughts. But Dark hates Krad. Completely. Definitely. And yet... KradxDark


HEY WHAT'S UP FF? It's been a while. Mostly cause I don't write much anymore. But recently I got enough of a boost to finish this bugger lying around in my computer. Hope you all like it.

And sorry to my LoZ fans, but no, it's not LoZ. To be honest, you shouldn't keep your hopes up on that one. .

Series: DNAngel

Pairing: KradxDark

I Hate Everything About You

It was a beautiful autumn night; gorgeous really. It was the sort of night that lovers dreamed of; walking along sidewalks, around parks, anywhere and everywhere, if only to be with each other in the lustrous moon light that fell lazily to the earth. The air was still warm – the days of summer's few remaining tendrils – but a cooling breeze gently caressed the atmosphere. Stars glimmering, crescent moon glowing, comfortable temperature… a night for lovers if there ever was one.

And a night for those few who can never make up their minds.

"Damn," Dark hissed through his teeth, his wings beating strong behind him as he hung in the air. His shoulder stung, his skin burnt by the brilliant orb that had struck him. The other man merely smirked at him. If not for his flowing hair of gold and his feather white wings, Krad would look like the devil himself, Dark was sure of it.

'Dark, are you ok?' Daisuke asked worriedly, the throbbing of the wound radiating through both souls. Dark simply shrugged him off, not really in the mood for unnecessary chitchat. Really, did he _look_ ok?

"You bastard!" he shouted as he suddenly dived at Krad, knocking him backwards with tremendous force. The golden-haired angel tumbled through the air in somersaults before stopping himself with a sudden jolt, his wings fully extended. However there was no anger in his expression, no pain. Just that cruel, twisted smile of his that sent shivers down Dark's spine. But what was worse was that something else; that glint in his eye. That knowing flicker that the thief hated. His patience snapping, he conjured up a ball of his own – a swirling vortex of darkness – without a second thought.

'Dark, wait!' Daisuke yelled desperately. Dark already knew his objection; it was that Hikari brat, Satoshi. But something about that expression on Krad's face was too much for him as he sent it flying, the magic seemingly slicing right through the autumn air before slamming into the angel's chest. Dazzling gold eyes opened wide with surprise as he was flung back, this time spiraling down to the ground with his wings tight to his body like armor. Daisuke cried out.

"Don't worry so much. A cockroach like him wouldn't die that easy," Dark muttered with reproach. Even so he swooped down, hovering over small wooded area. Things weren't exactly going according to plan, but when Krad become involved, nothing was as it should be. 'Not now, not ever,' Dark thought bitterly. He didn't know why he was so wound up. Just, something about he way the crescent moon shone, or the way the wind steadily blew, or that god-awful smirk… whatever it was, it made him uncomfortable. Especially the little forest that lay below him. Somehow the two winged men had taken their fight further out then usual, ending up above a small wooded area outside of the city. Dark didn't like it. It seemed too… familiar.

Of course, it looked like just about any forest, which bothered Dark. Why couldn't they all be obviously different? Why did they have to be so goddamn similar to each other?!

He continued to hover over the trees, but still no sign of his other half. As Daisuke continued to berate him for harming Satoshi, Dark gave in. He dropped down below the tree level and shook Wiz off, alleviating himself of the huge wings. The small creature disappeared into the shadows, waiting to be called upon again.

Carefully he walked, as silent as a thief with his notoriety should be. Luckily with the leaves blocking out the moonlight, his ebony outfit blended him perfectly into his environment. All he really wanted to do was find the bastard and get back home. He did not like the feelings that the familiar setting was bringing up…

Dark yelped as he was suddenly pushed from behind, strong hands toppling him over so that he was sprawled on the ground. A heavy weight sat on his back, one of those delicate looking hands holding one arm down while the other gripped his wounded shoulder. He knew those hands far too well. "Damn it Krad! Get the hell off me!"

"Now, now, that's not a very nice thing to say," Krad jeered, grinning wickedly at the thief he had pinned under him before shoving his knee into his lower back. When the thief cried out, he tilted his head to the side and then dipped down, bringing his face close to Dark's ear. "Why so anxious? You're usually not so… _bold_."

"Shut… up…" Dark gritted through his teeth, straining to throw the other off. Krad frowned and gave the thief's shoulder a squeeze, causing the man to curse loudly and writhe in pain. This brought the sneer back to the angel's face. Alternating between soft rubbing and rough squeezing, he grinned viciously as it sent Dark into a frenzy, howling with pain, trying to pull and shove away all at once, anything to stop it. It only worsened as Krad dug his nails into the wound. "Stop! Goddamn it Krad! _Fuck_!"

"No need to get so upset. You know I just love watching you shake like that…" Krad purred, his free hand snaking it's way up the thief's arm, fingers gently caressing his hand in an almost lovingly way before intertwining them with Dark's. The thief gave an enraged growl and turned his head to glare at the angel. But it never happened as that damned spark in those golden pools struck a cord.

But before that cord could be heard he cut it, focusing all his energy into his back as black wings burst forth. Krad yelped, suddenly thrown back and tumbling a little before coming to rest on his knees. Before he could make a move, Dark was upon him, fist flying. It connected with the angel's jaw and sent him reeling again. This time though he quickly got to his feet and jumped forward, hitting Dark straight in the gut.

Dark groaned before falling to his knees, panting and his teeth bared. "I hate you Krad… Goddamn I hate you so much…"

"And I feel the same way you do," Krad responded vaguely, wiping away the trickle of blood from his lips. He looked at the crimson fluid for a moment, feeling that Dark's face was the proper thing to wipe it off on, but he didn't really feel up to retrieving his fingers from the thief's jaws. So he left it and turned, walking away. The fight was over.

And while it looked like a draw, both knew that Krad had won.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Shit!' Dark cursed as he seethed. His wound – which then became Daisuke's wound – had been treated, but even so it still throbbed, and with each throb he blamed Krad. And rightfully so. But he had become obsessed with his anger.

It had become extremely late; so much so that one could consider it early morning if they wanted. And still the scene spun through his head. And it still pissed him off.

Daisuke shifted around a little in his bed, groaning irritably. "Dark… I'm tired…" The thief shot him a dirty look.

'How can you think of sleeping when… when… Graugh! I'll get you someday you bastard!'

Daisuke rolled his eyes and burrowed further into his pillow, as if he could smother the voice. However, since it was a voice inside his head that was the problem, it was to no avail. "Just let it go. We got the painting anyway, right? And the wound will heal," Daisuke said comfortingly. When the thief just sniffed at this, he added, "If I get any sleep that is." Dark dully noted the bitterness in the last comment, and just as quickly dismissed it.

'But Daisuke!'

"…Good night Dark," Daisuke said, hopefully bring the conversation to an end. Oh how he wished he has a mental brick or something to just chuck at that thief sometimes…

'…I heard that.' There was no response though, so Dark let it drop. He reclined back, staring up into the nothingness around him. He'd never really understood exactly what this place was inside Daisuke. Was it something only those from the Niwa family had, or could he find a place like this in anyone's mind? If so, what else was it used for? Was the place Krad had similar…?

He grimaced and turned onto his side. He didn't care. Not one bit.

He hated everything about Krad, so why should he care?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Panting. There was a distinct sound of panting. Dark looked about him curiously, as if looking for its source. All around him were trees. Why did he always get stuck with trees? The forest he walked around in was like the one he was in earlier that night, but vaguely different; there were a few pine trees thrown in. There weren't any pines in the forest he saw today.

But he knew pines. There had been pines in the forest he saw when he was with Daiki. They were on a trip to a big art museum that time, he was sure of it.

…Or was it with the tamer before that? Dark wasn't really sure. He'd seen a lot of forests, so it was hard to tell. And they all looked so damn alike. Looking up, he saw through the cracks in the leaves a crescent moon. Great. What was with the damn crescent moons?! Dark bitterly kicked the ground, feeling agitated. Why, he wasn't sure. It was as if somewhere deep down he knew something bad was coming, but he wasn't consciously aware of it yet. He hated that feeling.

At this point he had figured out it was a dream. Had to be. But was it a dream that was made up, that was filled with nothing but smoke and trapdoors, or was this a memory? Dark had those too, and more frequently then humans did. Probably cause he'd lived longer and had more memories to remember.

Not really sure, but curious to find out, he followed the quiet panting. It wafted to and past him, resting on the cool breeze that blew by. It was warm out, but the wind's cruel caress caused Dark to shiver. He was certain that was the cause of the goose bumps that were now scattered across his skin. And that sudden shudder, _definitely_ just the cold. Absolutely.

…Maybe.

He sighed to himself before shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket that, evidently, he was wearing. Hadn't noticed it earlier. Damn dream.

After walking for what felt like an eternity – which was really only a minute in reality, but Dark was rather impatient to get on with this dream – he saw that up ahead there seemed to be a clearing. And whatever that heavy breathing noise was, it was definitely coming from there. While Dark wanted to race up to it and get it all over and done, his body disagreed and went at a slow, hesitant pace. Did it know what was ahead? Was he, sub-consciously, putting it off?

This seemed to be the case as, just as he was about to push through the brush, his body stilled. His muscles locked up and he felt a cold sweat break out on his brow. What was it he was so afraid of? What the hell was beyond that bush that he wanted to avoid so badly, but couldn't? Cause deep down, he knew he couldn't escape it. With every whisper of breath he heard his stomach knotted tighter, and yet it had a seductive air that drew him in, let him come closer, but not allowing him walk away; not even a step.

And then it came; that softly spoken name gritted through teeth, its speaker's voice hoarse from use. That softly spoken name that Dark knew all too well in a voice horridly familiar. That softly spoken name that suddenly sent Dark's heart racing, both in fear and otherwise.

"…Shit!" he cursed, clenching his hands into fists as he forced himself forward, walking purposely through the bush, out into the opening…

…And into Dark's nightmarish fantasy.

It was a great entanglement of limbs; arms, legs, everything all sprawled, intertwined and ensnared. Taut bodies glowed almost eerily under the pale moon, tanned surfaces washed out and already pale ones becoming like ivory. Strands of gold cascaded down and around, as if enveloping the mass of flesh and bone.

Dark felt himself stumbling backwards, violet eyes wide and his mouth agape. He didn't even take the time to stand though, but just sat in horror. That entanglement of limbs… it was two bodies. Of men no less! His stomach churned and his chest ached, his breathing shallow. It wasn't just any two men either.

One of the two – the one who's panting Dark followed – threw his head back with a muffled groan, lurid violet hair splaying out on the ground and amethysts clouding with lust. The thief knew that face anywhere; it was his own.

While his mind was swimming, this truth wasn't as shocking as it should have been. Perhaps because he knew deep down what he would stumble upon. It didn't matter though as his focus pinpointed, not on his own body, but that above it.

Golden eyes connected with his, smirking between flaxen strands that fell about them. The pools were practically glowing as the pale figure bent down, slowly dragging his tongue up his captive's neck. Dark felt his body shudder. What was it about those eyes that he found so captivating…?

"Krad…"

The angelic being just smirked at him, grinned really, and thrust forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was chilly out. No, chilly didn't even begin to describe it. It was goddamn freezing. Course, that may have been because Dark was walking around in only a tank top and pajama shorts.

He was on the verge of ripping his hair and uprooting anything close to him. He couldn't really be held to the rules of logic.

Despite waking in a cold sweat, heart racing and blood rushing, the thief hadn't uttered a noise. No muttered cuss when he stumbled over God-knows-what as he headed out the door; no hiss at the sudden chill of the autumn breeze on his burning skin; not even a scream of frustration when he looked up and saw that crescent moon mock him.

His turmoil was silent, and all the more frightening.

It was for this reason that Daisuke didn't stir. The teen continued to sleep, completely aware that his body was on the move, controlled by a raging thief.

Dark somehow ended up at the park, the metal gate that surrounded the area and arched over the entrance beckoning him. He crossed him arms tight against his chest, puffed briefly into his hands, and continued. The lamps were dim, casting long shadows across the lawn, and reflecting off the outreaching branches of the trees.

Goddamn trees. They were everywhere.

Grinding his teeth, he gave an almost animalistic growl and suddenly his fist was flying. He knew he couldn't actually do the tree any harm like that. He knew it wouldn't double over, howl in pain, or even fall to the ground. Oh but how he wished it would.

So he gave it a second punch, resulting in only scraping his knuckles on the bark. The breaking of his skin acted as a catalysis, and quickly his anger and frustration and shame and confusion came pouring out and engulfed him. Dark furrowed his brow, clenched his fist, and again slammed his hands against the tree.

"Damn it…" His voice was quiet at first, and almost sad. But then a wave of fury overcame him. "God _damn it!_"

"Tsk tsk. Is that anyway for a grown man to act?" Dark's eyes grew wide. He twisted around, his back against the tree and his gaze locked onto those damnable golden orbs. Krad smiled at the thief, but didn't make a move.

Dark glowered at the golden-haired angel, and found himself unable to find any words to express himself. There were too many emotions with no names. And the few he could find simply couldn't find their way to his lips. They were lost in the other's gaze that seemed to see straight through him.

Krad chuckled, and placed his hands on his hips as he shook his head in disbelief. "Really now, I'd think that by now you'd be used to this. Every time, you get so worked up…"

"And you act like it doesn't even matter," Dark growled back. "Don't you get it, or do I need to shove it down your damn throat? We're enemies. I _hate_ you."

"But that never stopped you, did it?" said Krad, smirking. He coolly stepped closer. "No, not once in all these years have you let it stop you. Stop _us_."

"Shut up."

"Why? Because it's true?"

"Shut up!"

"It's always the same, isn't it? The way the moon shines on the trees… it always seems to turn you on…"

"Shut_up_!"Dark hollered, flying forward. He tried to lash out, to push or punch or scratch, _anything_. But he found his wrists trapped in the vice-like grip of the angel, and he was slammed back into the tree. The thief hissed in pain. "Fuck!"

A sadistic sneer crossed Krad's face. "Does it still hurt? It certainly looks like it does…" He dipped his head down and gave the wounded shoulder the gentlest of kisses, and reveled in the shudder it produced.

"…I…"

"Hmm?" Krad murmured, kissing his way up the thief's neck. This gentleness drove Dark crazy. It was all for that angel's sick pleasure and they both knew it. And still, oh but still…

"…I… I hate… you…." Dark forced out through gritted teeth before leaning his head back against the tree and stifling a sigh. His chest heaved and his mind raced, but he knew the outcome. How many times had this scene played out before? But something now… something now was more apparent to him. And it has tearing him apart.

Krad snickered. "I know, love. You always tell me that." His lips brushed against the thief's ear, and now his ministrations were warm and wet. He took his other half's earlobe into his mouth, teasing it. Dark moaned.

"Everything… I hate everything… about you…"

"Hmm."

"So why…?" Dark gasped loudly, his fingernails digging into the other's hand. "Damn it, why…?

Nothing more was said. There was no need, because they both knew.

Dark hated everything about Krad, everything from his sadistic smirk, to his creepy laugh, from head to toe… everything.

But in those eyes Dark found the question he would never know the answer to. If he hated everything, then why?

Why did he…?


End file.
